Fate
by konohaflower
Summary: This boy was changing her completely. It was then, she realized, he must be a magical fairy of some sort. AU NejiTen drabble.


Yay another Nejiten!

I guess you're supposed to put disclaimers on here, so I'm not Kishimoto thus I don't own any characters blah blah blah okay enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p>Tenten watched him. She knew that could potentially sound creepy, but she was beyond the point of caring.<p>

It had been an act of fate, Tenten decided, that she and him had both joined the same gym. She had seen him playing basketball with a couple of other boys a few times, and she was instantly drawn to him. His long, dark hair, pale eyes, athletic build, smug confidence, all of it.

She was infatuated with him, but all she could do is watch.

But then another act of fate graced her. It was a Wednesday, and she had decided to stop at the gym. He had been walking in just as she arrived, and held the door open for her. It was the closest she ever came to him. It was also the fastest her heart had ever beaten.

As she walked a few feet behind him, she discovered he had quite a nice butt as well. Truthfully, she wasn't even aware that a guy could have as perfect of a backside as he did.

Fate happened to favor Tenten once more the next Monday. Again, the athlete had stopped to work out at the same gym, only praying the mysterious boy would be there. As she stepped onto the basketball courts, her mouth couldn't help but curl into the tiniest smile.

There he was, shooting a basket, right in front of her.

Oddly, it wasn't the sweat glistening off his skin or the muscles adorning his body that Tenten noticed first. Rather, it was how talented he was and how gracefully he moved. Of course, as a life-long sports enthusiast herself, this only strengthened her attraction to him.

She grabbed a basketball off the floor and became to shoot baskets next to him, making every one she threw. She cursed her eyes as they constantly tried to roam to the man beside her, just to see if he noticed her skillfully executed shots.

Tenten had never gone out of her way to impress anyone. Everything she did, she did it for her own personal benefit, of merely for fun. She had never sought someone's approval before.

This boy was changing her completely. It was then, she realized, he must be a magical fairy or some sort.

How else could a boy she'd never even met have the power to make her so crazy?

Tenten wished there was a large sign warning her "Do not fantasize on basketball courts." Perhaps then, she wouldn't have fallen into a daydream, and completely ignored the boy yelling over to her. She was knocked back to reality, literally, by a flying basketball straight to the head.

She fell to the ground, in a daze of confusion and embarrassment from actually getting smacked in the head by a ball. A pair of arms caught her, and suddenly she found herself in a completely different universe, with flowers and rainbows and every other feminine thing she could think of flying around in the background.

She was currently in the arms of the boy she had admired for months now.

"I'm so sorry Miss, are you okay?" The boy asked; his face directly in hers.

Tenten's inner twelve-year-old girl took over, as the only she could muster up was a "Wha?"

"One of my shots bounced off the backboard and accidently hit you. Are you okay?"

Her eyes shot open, finally fully aware of her situation. "Of course! I'm fine; I could barely feel it, really! A little hit to the head couldn't keep me down!" An awkward laugh escaped her, as she realized her head was actually beginning to sting a bit. As she started up at the boy in front of her, she easily dismissed the irrelevant pain.

The boy gave a tiny smile. "Good, I'm glad. I noticed you're pretty good on a basketball court."

"Me?" Tenten looked down, still in his arms, trying to hide the blush that was beginning to burn her cheeks. "Thanks. You too, really."

"I'm Neji."

"Tenten."

The boy opened his arms, helping Tenten up. "Care to play one-on-one with me?"

Tenten smirked. "Promise not to pout when you lose?"

"You're on, buns." Neji grinned, passing a ball to the girl. "At least you managed to catch this one with your hands and not your head this time."

The two broke into a peaceful laughter, as Tenten made her first move.

Fate stuck her once again, making its final move. Quite literally struck her, in the form of an orange ball, but Tenten wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p>This is definitely not based off the extremely attractive boy with the six pack at my own gym. I wish he'd hit me in the head with a basketball. I should probably learn how to play basketball first though.<p>

Also, I was really struggling with the line "or the muscles adorning his body." I just couldn't figure out what to write there, so I just settled with that. It's such a dumb line to me I laugh whenever I see it.

Please do give feedback! :)


End file.
